Sonic and Amy, About Time
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Sonic visits Amy and asks to live with her because of some stupid thing Shadow did to his mansion. There was only one thing that came into their minds-it's that time of the year. This will be no ordinary visit. Some parts shouldn't be taken seriously. Rated M (duh).


All rights go to their respectful owners. Please review. I'm taking a break from Sonic's Betrayal right now. This is my second lemon but my first Sonamy lemon. Kay. I also don't own Bejeweled or Dragon Ball Z but it would be cool if I did.

Anyone under 18 knew what they were signing up for. You have been warned...

Let the One-shot begin already!

Amy was lying down on her bed. Nothing was really going on today. She tried to turn on the television with the "remote", but it didn't work.

"I guess I have to buy a new television later," she thought with a sigh.

The doorbell rang. Amy stood up and slowly walked to door. She opened it and to her surprise, it was Sonic. She would usually be happy to see him but the boredom and the lack of sleep made her too tired to feel enthusiastic or give him a death hug. Sonic noticed very quickly. The pink hedgehog could barely stand up.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"I'm fine...just really...tired."

The hedgehog was about to fall over but Sonic picked her up.

"Amy, I think you need some sleep. What did you do all night anyway?"

"I went to the club with Rouge and the casino with Silver."

"How about I stay with you until you take a nap? I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll even carry you back to your bed...if you want."

"All right."

Sonic picked her up and carried her to her bedroom bridal style. He put her down on the bed and looked at her. Amy managed to easily fall asleep. When she woke up, a cobalt hedgehog was watching a chef prepare a chili dog on her TV. She was surprised.

"I thought that thing was broken a few hours ago."

"I guess you would think that if you kept using your cell phone as a remote."

"Whoops. Anyway, could I ask you an odd question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you still in my house?"

"Oh yeah...That's why I came to visit. Shadow destroyed my mansion."

"How did he do that?"

"Um..."

Flashback...

"Sonic, I swear that I didn't throw a wild party while you were gone," Shadow said while Sonic stood there with his mouth agape.

Rouge came flying towards Shadow and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was some party, Shadow."

The bat flew away and Sonic had to resist the urge to tear Shadow limb from limb.

Present...

"It was a wild party that Shadow threw while I was battling Eggman."

"I'm guessing that you want to stay here until the mansion is repaired..."

"Yeah."

"Is he nuts? Doesn't he know that it's hedgehog mating season," she thought.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I can't..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic took out some rings.

"I'll even pay rent," the cobalt hedgehog said to her as he slowly handed her the rings.

Amy was a bit hesitant but she still accepted it.

"You can stay but we will have to sleep in the same room for a while until I clean my guest rooms. It's been a while since Shadow asked to live here so I didn't bother sprucing up some empty rooms," Amy said before Sonic started to unpack his luggage.

Later...

Sonic waited outside of the bathroom door. Amy was putting on her pajamas.

"Are you done yet," Sonic asked.

"Almost," Amy said while pulling up her pajama pants.

She opened the door and Sonic saw her in a different light. The female hedgehog was wearing a black blouse with spaghetti straps, very form-fitting. Amy was wearing white pants that felt like a cotton cloud when touched and little pink hearts on them. Sonic saw her curves and the outline of her breasts.

"Goodnight, Sonic," she said happily as she walked away.

A blush went across his muzzle. The cobalt hedgehog felt an odd spark in his very being but it was brief. He disregarded it and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, Sonic opened Amy's bedroom door slowly. He saw her sleeping form. The moonlight from the window shined brightly on her quills until she rolled 180 degrees. Her back was now facing him. He tip-toed over to the bed and lied down next to her. The spark came back and started to grow. His heart started to beat faster

when he realized that Amy was just a few inches away. A thought appeared in his head.

"Isn't it mating season," he asked himself, "That's why I've been feeling strange..."

He looked over to her once again.

"Maybe I should wake her up and..."

Sonic heard her quiet snoring. She sounded so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. The hedgehog got a little closer to her and started to smell her quills. He loved the aroma. Sonic took off his gloves, leaving his bare hands. He also took off Amy's gloves. Little did he know, Amy had one eye open. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sonic actually started to notice her.

"Maybe I should tell him that I know what he's doing. It is the right thing to do," she thought.

Amy was about to tell him until he started to caress her clothed stomach, his hands going closer and closer to her breasts each time.

"On second thought, I should just let him think I'm still sleeping. This is starting to get interesting and I don't want to ruin the moment," Amy said to herself.

Sonic wanted to venture further but he didn't want to cross the line until Amy's blouse went up from the treatment he gave her earlier. His hands were on her fur. Amy's eyes were wide open when her crush's arms were wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. She felt him kissing the nape of her neck, causing her to moan.

Sonic quickly withdrew and started to sweat.

"Amy," he said, "Are you awake?"

The pink hedgehog stayed silent.

"I guess it was from a dream," Sonic thought.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again and his hand started to go into her thin blouse.

"So affectionate...," Amy thought with a blush across her muzzle.

"This is wrong but it feels really good," Sonic thought when he found her bra.

He flinched when he heard Amy's claws coming out of her fingers out of instinct.

"Amy," Sonic said in shock.

The cobalt hedgehog was suddenly on his back and Amy was sitting on his legs. Her claws were digging in the sheets, pinning his arms to the bed. A devilish smile was on her face.

"Ames, you're creeping me out here," Sonic shouted while struggling to break free.

Before he was even close to breaking out of her grasp, she started to bounce up and down on his crotch.

"Please stop it, Ames!"

"I can't take it anymore. You want more and so do I. I wanted more for a while now and I could finally get it."

"Not like this, Amy! Not like this!"

"We're gonna have some fun, pretty boy," she said with a disturbing chuckle.

Amy took her hand off of his left arm and used her foot to pin it down. With her hand free, she scraped some of his skin, resulting in scratches all over his torso.

She put her head down to start licking the cuts, tasting his blood. Something poked her upper thigh; she smiled when she realized what it was. Sonic gasped when Amy

put her hands around his erect member and positioned it between her legs and grinding him against her clothed flesh, teasing her victim. Amy felt such delight when he

moaned in ecstasy. Sonic started to feel upset when she stopped her teasing.

"What the hell," he said while trying to hide his growing frustration.

"I can't do this. These are my favorite pajama bottoms so I should take them off," Amy said, making Sonic even more eager.

She took off her pants along with her black blouse to reveal her partially nude body. There was her lacy black bra, poorly hiding her still growing cleavage. The hedgehog under her enjoyed the view of his member near her camel toe. Amy got off of him and walked out of the room. When she returned, Amy had a glass of water in her hand.

"Did you get thirsty or something," Sonic asked when she returned to her previous position.

"This water isn't for drinking, Sonic. It's for something else that I'll think you'll enjoy," Amy said before she poured the luke warm water into her bra.

She started to grind his crotch again, causing her wet breasts to bounce while they were still under wraps, still a very pleasing sight to the hero.

Sonic couldn't hold back anymore; he was about to burst.

"Amy, I think I'm gonna..."

It was all Sonic could say before his fluid went up her stomach and even around and inside her bra, between her breasts. Amy was shocked by the massive amount of fluid that came out.

"Wow! I didn't know that your little guy would be that excited," Amy said playfully with a giggle.

Sonic loved the arousing sight in front of him but a bit of confusion developed when he saw a ring around his erection.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I put my rings in my bra and all of the excitement must have loosened it up," Amy said.

"That explains why you lose rings when you get hurt," Sonic said with a little shock.

"Where do you put yours," Amy asked.

"There's a reason why I don't let people take off my shoes," Sonic said with a wink.

"That explains a lot. I just thought you had gnarly toe nails," she said before a sigh of relief.

"There are also some in my quills," he said while scratching to get some of them out, "What are you doing?"

Amy was taking his shoes off.

"I'm trying to make sure that I could see your whole body, not most of it," she said before she resumed her grinding.

She squeaked when she finally felt Sonic's hands on her tight rear. His fingers went through the openings of her black panties, soaked from his and her juices.

"Damn. You must do squats every morning or something," Sonic said with a smirk before he squeezed her cheeks.

"Mmmm," was all Sonic could hear from Amy as he continued.

Amy took his hands out of her panties and knelt in front of him, allowing her panties to just slide off from the sweat and fluid. She grabbed them and threw them on the floor with her other discarded garments. She was only wearing her bra, a black headband, and her two bracelets that looked oddly like rings with a small inner radius.

Sonic drooled when he saw her puffy womanhood that excreted her pre-cum. Amy carefully went down on Sonic's patient groin, feeling satisfaction when her vaginal lips opened up.

"At first, I wanted to give you a blow job but you and I both know that the teasing had to stop," Amy said between pants.

Sonic nodded in agreement and sat up. He put his arms around her and started to caress her back as she bounced with such vigor. The hedgehog could feel some of the rings coming out of her bra and a bit of water. Sonic looked up to see tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ames? Why are you crying," Sonic asked.

"I was a virgin a few seconds ago so I am in serious pain," Amy said while Sonic was wiping off her tears.

The pink hedgehog started to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure as she kept going. Sonic's hands started to wander and went down until they reached their target, her arse. Sonic pulled her even closer so he could feel even more of her tight backside. Amy was trying to fit in the whole ten inches, which she barely managed to do.

"Sonic, I'm about to cum," she shouted before it began shooting out all over his member.

The cobalt hedgehog pushed her onto the bed. He breathed heavily while looking at her blushing face. Amy laughed.

"What's so funny," Sonic asked.

"I only have a few rings left. Maybe if I lose all of them, I'll get a game over," she said with another laugh.

"Let's find out," Sonic said while rubbing the left cheek on her face.

Sonic kissed her on the lips, a simple kiss at first. The kiss became a little more passionate when their tongues wrestled each other. A thin string of saliva was the only thing connecting their lips to each other. Amy whined a little when the kiss ended but Sonic had a bigger surprise in store for his mate.

"Mmm...Strawberries," he said before he went for her neck.

Amy giggled when his quills brushed up against her jaw. Sonic started to lick her neck and breathe hot air on the spot to see Amy's reaction. A jolt of pleasure went through her body. He wanted to hear more of her moans. The sly hedgehog went a little further down to get a longer lasting reaction out of her. He saw her bra that he

desperately wished to unclasp.

Amy helped him out so he wouldn't have to go through such a tedious task. Sonic threw the bra at the rest of the pile and saw a pleasurable sight. Her cleavage was almost as big as Rouge's melons. He thought it was the rings that made them seem so big in the bra. Speaking of rings, a few of them were still on her chest. Sonic left them alone as he pinched her hardened nipples. Then he started to lick the right one while pinching and toying with the left.

"Oh my Chaos, Sonic," Amy screamed.

He received the reaction he wanted but his body screamed for his own pleasure. Sonic decided to go down her centerfold with his tongue. Amy was shivering beneath his body as he started to go even deeper into the crevice. Sonic smiled when he finally drove Amy wild. Most of the sounds that came out of her mouth seemed like art to him, ear-shattering and orgasmic art.

The eager hedgehog finally made it to her flower, emitting a sweet aroma that made him lick his lips, thinking of the possibility of how her juices would taste like. He licked her upper thighs and the area close to her groin. Sonic was about to tease her some more but he felt her hand behind his head. Amy pushed him against it, forcing him to lick it now.

"Yes! Oh! Keep going," Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sonic felt elated as Amy was more and more ballistic at each lick. The clever hedgehog found her clitoris and started to push down on it with his tongue, causing her headband to slide off. Without her headband, her quills were everywhere. Her tail was going side to side at a furious pace. Sonic thought that he made her excited enough and managed to escape her grip. He looked at her wet opening again, still tasting strawberries and cherries from the fluids. His erection was aching and begging for attention. Sonic thought it was the perfect time to enter her.

He gently slid it in and went at a slow pace. The frustrated hedgehog under him wanted a faster ride so she pinched his tail. He jumped a little but knew why she did that so he went faster, a little too fast. Amy dug her claws into his back to hold on for dear life. Sonic kept pounding into her, not realizing that the ring was still on his erection. Amy felt it as he put his length even deeper than he did before.

"SONIKKU," she shouted before it came out once again in thin streams.

The rings fell off of her breasts. She was panting and Sonic fell on top of her.

"Sonikku, I noticed that you didn't have your orgasm," Amy said with a gasp.

"It's alright. We could do this again tomorrow if you want," Sonic said while panting on her sweaty body.

The Next Day...

Amy was playing Bejeweled on her cellphone. Sonic was eating a chili dog.

"Amy, I thought you said that you would help me out," Sonic said.

"Yeah. Sure...whatever," Amy said.

"So you'll do it," Sonic said before he took another bite.

"That's nice," Amy said.

"Amy..."

"The answer is two."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were going to help me out."

"Sure...Awww...F**K! Look what you made me do," Amy shouted with anger.

"You were the one that wasn't paying attention to me while you were playing that stupid game."

"I was about to beat my high score and you f**ked it up!"

"Relax."

"Fine but you owe me."

"What do I owe you?"

"I have to play this game while I'm helping you with your little problem."

"Fine..."

Amy and Sonic took off their clothes. They were both lying down together.

"Are you ready, Amy?"

"I sure am."

Amy got on her hands and knees, doggy style.

"If you couldn't do it with the front, we should try the back," Amy said with a wink.

Sonic slapped on the lube (holy crap) and slid his erection inside of her gently.

"Ooh! That feels amazing," Amy said as his balls smacked against her behind.

"Do you want me to go a little faster," he asked.

"Please," Amy said.

He kept going at an amazing speed.

"Destroy that thing," Amy said as he was thrusting into her at the speed of sound.

Amy finally came but Sonic was far from his orgasm.

"You sure have a long fuse. Let's try something different..."

Amy finally made actual eye contact with his long manhood. She did a few simple strokes to feel it with her hands.

"Don't stop," Sonic said with a pleased smile on his face.

Amy gave it a lick to taste it. She gave it a few more before she actually put it in her mouth.

"I 'ope 'is is 'ood 'nough," Amy said while the organ was in her mouth.

"That feels really good. I wish it didn't have to end so soon," Sonic said.

"Are you about to cum?"

"Almost."

"All right then."

Amy took it out of her mouth and sat on it with her back facing Sonic.

"It's nice that you did this position because now I could see that ass bounce," he said with a little grin.

"I didn't do it for you. It's easier to play my game in this position," Amy said before she grabbed her phone and started playing Bejeweled. Sonic grabbed her hips so that she could bounce easily, feeling all of his inches.

Amy was moaning in ecstasy but tried to concentrate on beating the level.

"Amy, it's working," Sonic shouted as he continued to ram her.

"Go a little faster," Amy said.

"I'm fine with that," Sonic said as he picked up the pace.

Sonic's orgasm was really close.

"Oh Chaos, Amy. You're so freaking tight," Sonic said as he struggled to put all of it inside of her.

"Oh yes! This is so awesome," Amy shouted.

"I'm doing that good of a job," Sonic said with enthusiasm.

"No, I'm about to bury this bitch," Amy shouted like a madwoman, "This asshole is gonna get f**ked up when I'm through!"

"So is this one," Sonic shouted as he kept going faster.

Sonic came without warning.

"Amy, I did it," he said before he collapsed onto the sheets.

"I don't care about- I mean good for you. Now I just have to...YES," Amy shouted in victory, "Take that, you piece of s**t!"

"Whoa! What the hell just happened to you?"

"I finally won against that d**k head, Sparkplugs99Frisby! That's what happens when you mess with Amy f**king Rose!"

"Wait a second! I'm that d**k head you're talking about," Sonic admitted.

"You're damn right you are...Wait! What?! You're Sparkplugs99Frisby?!"

"I sure am and what do you have to say about that," Sonic said with anger in his tone.

"Get the hell out of my house," she shouted.

"What?!"

"You heard me, bitch! Get the f**k out," Amy said before she picked up Sonic's briefcases and threw them out the window. Then she picked up Sonic and literally kicked him out. Sonic gathered his things.

"Come on. Shadow burned down my house."

"Good luck with that."

"Could I at least get my phone back?"

Amy found his phone.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, give it to me."

Amy slammed it into the side of her house.

"Here you go," she shouted when she threw the pieces of phone at him, "Try to beat my record now, asshole!"

She shut the window.

Will Amy forgive Sonic?

Will anyone really give a crap if she does?

Will I ever shut the hell up?

Hopefully we will find the answers to these questions on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
